


Of Best Friends and Learning

by star_shipper19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowjobs, Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, James Potter and Lucius Malfoy friendship, Kissing, M/M, Rape/Non-con for underage elements, Threesome elements, read the tags, too young to consent, tw: child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_shipper19/pseuds/star_shipper19
Summary: In which Harry learns something new and insists on showing his daddy.Disclaimer: EXTREMELY UNDERAGEPURELY FICTIONAL - PLEASE READ THE TAGS.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy/James Potter, Harry Potter/James Potter
Comments: 41
Kudos: 667
Collections: Some smut





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two works in two days?? Crazy right? Thank you to the commenters on my last story, they inspired me to finish up this WIP. 
> 
> Note: This work is not beta'ed and all mistakes are my own  
> Disclaimer: This is a work of FICTION  
> I do not condone the acts written in real life.

James beams at Harry as his son runs toward him, his short little legs pumping madly. He crouches down seconds before Harry launches himself at him, his arms winding around the little boy's back. 

"Lucius," he nods. "Thank you for minding the boys tonight." 

The blond man waves him off, his other hand resting protectively upon Draco's head. The little boy in question smiles shyly up at James, who grins at him, broad and unfiltered. 

He's always liked the little Malfoy - even more so when he discovered that he was just like his own Harry - and though he is a little shy, he's still Harry's best friend. 

"It's no trouble, really," he assures but James knows firsthand how tiresome two 4- year old boys can be together. They're like little tornadoes of boundless energy. 

Still, they were both raised as Purebloods, and they're both adept at reading between the lines, even if they cannot say outright that something was a burden upon them. There's a twinkle of understanding in his eyes when he responds. 

"Of course. I suppose I'll be seeing you both later on this week?" 

Lucius grimaces, "One more than the other, I'm afraid. I'm currently scheduled for a business meeting over the weekend with the French Ministry. I was meaning to ask if perhaps -"

"Consider it done." The blond man smiles politely but the relief is evident on his face. Having them both over the weekend would be total chaos, but James knows firsthand how difficult it can be to find childcare for children like theirs. 

Not everyone in the magical community is as accepting as they claim to be, and James knows for certain that aside from him, Lucius has next to no one who he can ask, especially with Narcissa long gone. 

They chat for a few more minutes before Harry starts to squirm in his arms and James takes that as a sign that they should be getting home. With a hastily uttered goodbye, the two Potters disapparate to their home. 

-0-

"I learned something today, daddy," Harry informs him as James is tucking him in. 

"What'd you learn?" It's not an unusual part of their bedtime ritual - Harry almost always has something he learned or heard throughout the day that he feels is crucial for his father to know. Usually it's a random magical fact, or a question, and on one occasion, the recollection of one manor swan ' _hugging_ ' another. 

If he's honest, it's one of James' favorite parts of the day; tucking his beloved Prongslet in and listening to him babble on about something new is something he cherishes, knowing that he won't always have this little ritual. 

He watches bemusedly as his son kicks his blankets away, sending them to the foot of the bed. He doesn't expect, however, for Harry to pulls his bottoms down too. 

"Harry-" 

"Just watch daddy!" he admonishes tartly and settles himself into a sitting position with his back to the headboard. 

James' mouth shuts with a resounding click and he clenches his hands into nervous fists. He really shouldn't assume the worst; he was with the Malfoys the majority of the day - it couldn't possibly be _that_. 

He remains silent as Harry sucks three chubby fingers into his mouth and inhales sharply when his son spreads his legs, his virginal pussy exposed to the cool night air. He should say something, probably stop him, but his limbs are frozen solid and any words that might've escaped are lodged firmly in his throat. 

" _Oh_ ," Harry whimpers when his little fingers come down to clumsily circle his clit. Any thoughts in James' head turn to static as he watches, blood rushing to fill his penis because sitting not two feet in front of him is his son, frantically masturbating. 

It's wrong and depraved and he _knows_ this, but the sight of those tiny fingers working on that pink, hairless slit is enough to drive even the most pious man toward sin. It's obvious that Harry's still painfully inexperienced, his face scrunching up adorably as he chases his orgasm. 

His fingers slide over his underdeveloped clit, the tiny nub just the slightest bit reddened. There's slick gathering just below at his little hole, a steady trickle dribbling out of his cute little pussy and towards his ass. 

Briefly, he entertains the thought of this being nothing but a hallucination. 

But Harry continues, and James can do nothing but sit stone still as Harry all but humps his hand. 

They sit there for seconds, minutes, _hours_ , James doesn't really know, but he can tell that Harry's getting frustrated, his face scrunching up cutely, hand moving faster as he tries to chase that new feeling. 

There's a tear sliding down the side of his face then, just one, fat and clear, but it's enough to snap him out of his reverie. 

"Here," he says and then does the one thing he never thought he'd do, not in a million years; he pushes Harry's hands away and slides his index finger through Harry's soaking folds. 

His cock positively throbs when he realizes his finger could cover his son's weeping slit, but he focuses on Harry's pleasure instead. He thumbs at his son's clit and teases the slippery bundle of nerves until Harry starts to whimper more frequently, his eyes glassy and unfocused as he lets his daddy touch his special spot. 

"Oh," he gasps, bucking his hips up wildly, chasing the sensation of a rough calloused finger on his sensitive pearl. 

Over the years, he's come to memorize Harry's facial expressions and unique mannerisms. He knows the faces he makes when he's happy, upset, excited, but _this_ \- the slack expression on his face and the helpless little gasps he lets out, the glistening smooth skin and easy way he spread his legs open like a cheap whore - that is what's going to _haunt_ James for an eternity. 

The older man shifts in small increments, moving down the bed until he's on the edge and then sliding down onto his knees, his fingers toying with Harry's cunt the entire time. When he settles on the floor, he hauls Harry over and throws his thin legs over his shoulders. 

Harry's always so eager to learn - it's time James teach him something for himself

"Daddy's gonna teach you something new, baby boy," he promises lowly and presses a kiss to the creamy thigh next to his ear. 

And with that, James plunges in, burying his face in the sweet baby pussy he helped create. 

The first taste is heavenly, his tongue slipping easily past the folds covered in juices, lapping at the slick flowing freely, following the trail from cunt hole to tight pucker and back. Harry tastes clean and sweet, like fresh picked berries bursting on his tastebuds, calling out to him for more, more, more. 

His nose bumps into the tiny clit he'd been petting earlier and James can't help but push himself in deeper, trying to bury his entire face in the smallest cunt he's ever supped on. 

The entire length of his tongue is forced into Harry's virgin hole and he groans helplessly when Harry clenches around him, his son's sweet squeals and whines chiming in his ears like a melody. 

Harry's thighs tighten around his head as James tongue fucks him, his hips thrusting upward, trying to get more of his father's tongue inside his needy hole. 

He sucks on Harry's vagina like a man starving and he knows then, his tongue buried in his son's cunt, that he's never giving this up. It'll be a new part of their nightly ritual, having Harry sit on his face and rub his entire sex on his father's face, for as long as they both can stand. 

"So sweet," he mumbles against Harry, who positively _wails_ , convulsing as James continues to lave his tongue over his new addiction. There's a gush of juices then, like a dam's burst and James lets it come, slurping up his son's cum and slick until the little boy kicks, pushing him away. 

For a moment, James refuses, latching on the Harry's clit instead, desperate to get another taste before it is ripped away from him. He nibbles on the bundle of nerves for a brief second before Harry's pushing him away again, this time more insistently. 

Dazed, James goes, and his eyes zero in on the cunt he's just molested. Harry's previously pretty pink slit is now a throbbing red, his pussy lips puffy and his clit protruding almost obscenely, the little nub hard and sensitive. 

James wants nothing more than to see what it looks like after he's fucked it, left it gaping and dripping with his own incestous seed. 

But his baby's eyelids are drooping, and he knows it's not a night for that; no, he wants to watch Harry's expressions and memorize them, wants to see the widening of his eyes as he realizes his daddy's cock is going inside of him, wants to see his pretty face stained with tears, wants to watch him cum on the cock that _made_ him. 

So, with a wave of his wand, he cleans his precious offspring off and dresses him, tucks him in and delivers a chaste kiss to his rosebud mouth. 

He's about to leave, to turn and go wank to the lingering taste of his son's sweet pussy, when a thought occurs to him. 

"Harry?" he shakes the little boy gently, calling his name until his eyelids part. "Where did you learn that from, darling?" 

"Oh," Harry yawns, "Draco showed me." 

And just like that, their weekend plans have suddenly gotten a _lot_ more interesting. 


	2. Draco Joins

For the rest of the week, James is plagued with thoughts of that fateful night, blood rushing toward his fat prick whenever he remembers Harry's baby cunt pressed against his tongue. His son's whines and moans, the face he made after he was sated, the taboo knowledge that he had given his child his first orgasm; they all haunt him throughout the day and bring him pleasure at night. 

It's torture to not push further, but he needs Harry to want it again, to crave it and beg for it. He wants to mold his own cockslut, but it won't work if Harry doesn't need it just as much as James wants to give it. 

In the end, he figures it'll be easier to manipulate his naive son into doing something rather than trying to force him, and even more so when he gets Draco involved. 

If he could get the little boy to participate. 

Days passed and he could tell Harry was more and more curious, always opening his mouth to ask a question and then snapping it shut just as quickly. James pretends not to notice, just like he ignores the curious looks Harry shoots at his crotch every waking moment they're together.

By the end of the week, he's grown frustrated himself. Harry hasn't asked for it yet and he won't risk trying to lure Draco in alone. Worse yet, he still has no idea how to proceed, which means he'll miss out on an entire weekend of baby pussy. 

-0-

"Daddy," Harry barges into James' room, "show Draco what you did to me." 

The two little boys stand just in the doorway, dressed in their matching blue nightgowns, Harry frowning self-righteously and Draco looking like he's caught between disbelief and curiosity.

James coughs, sitting up and hoping the duvet hides the erection he'd been pumping furiously before the two kids banged the door open. 

"And what might that be?" His heart is thundering away in his chest, excited but nervous. He's scared it won't be what he's thinking, but his hopes soar when Harry speaks. 

"With your mouth on my private parts," Harry explains exasperatedly, not waiting before tugging Draco onto the bed with him. Draco's nightgown rides up as he climbs onto the mattress and James has to squeeze the base of his cock tight when he gets an eyeful of that deliciously pale bubble butt. 

He wants nothing more than to see those tiny asscheeks bounce while he slams into the little boy. He's so distracted that he hardly realizes Harry's talking and only manages to catch the last part. 

"-tried it but it wasn't the same!" Harry's cheeks are a bright red now, and James' brain is slow to work through what he heard. 

"You tried it?" he croaks out eventually and he can feel his pulse in his dick. The two boys nod and James nearly groans, "Why don't you show me what you did?"

He looks over at Draco and the blond boy smiles nervously, little fists bunching up his nighty, before nodding his head. 

The younger Malfoy has always been painfully shy around James and while he'd never thought much of it before, he begins to wonder if he could use that to his advantage. 

"Come here, Draco," he encourages, his cock leaking precome as the boy obeys without question. He settles Draco between his thighs, his penis pressed against the child's back, and rucks the toddler's nighty up, trailing his fingers along those smooth thighs as he does so. 

One of his fingers glides along the exposed slit briefly and the older man bites his tongue when Draco giggles. 

"Go ahead, baby." He spreads Draco's thighs, fingers itching to touch the little boy's cunt, and watches as Harry crawls between them. He glances up at James again before lowering his face and giving his pussy little kitten licks. 

His tongue is impossibly small and pointed, a pink little thing licking cutely at Draco's puffy pussy lips. 

Never once did James envision his life coming to this, but watching his underage son lick his best friend's cunt, he can't find it in himself to complain. Against his chest, Draco squirms and huffs, "That feels funny." 

Harry backs away from his friend at those words, a cute little frown marring his features. James can't believe his luck - just earlier he thought he wouldn't get to taste these two and now here they are, practically offering themselves on a silver platter. 

"Would you like me to try?" James asks innocently, as if his dick isn't throbbing at the idea of burying his tongue deep inside Draco's pussy. 

"Yes, please," he replies sweetly, turning those molten silver eyes onto him. The blood in his veins feels like liquid fire coursing through him, his lust blazing. Draco is even smaller than Harry and he can already tell that his cunt will be tighter and sweeter. 

"Here," he instructs, guiding Draco off him, "take your nighty off, sweetheart."

He lays down flat as Harry helps him undress and then guides the naked little boy over him, until he's standing over James' face. His cunt looks delectable, a soft pale color and slimy with little kid spit. He wants to hold Draco open and see if he's as pink on the inside as he imagines. 

"Hold on here." He places Draco's hands on the headboard and the child does as asked. Harry settles beside him, his head close to James. He turns to his son and shoots him his most reassuring smile, "Just watch, baby." 

With that, he leans up and licks a stripe up Draco's vagina, from his pucker to his hooded little clit. 

"Oh!" Draco stumbles a little, his tiny body pitching forward before James grabs him and settles him more firmly against his mouth. His mouth is flooded with a gush of little boy juices, sweet and clean, and he gulps it down, parting his mouth as wide as he can and sucking Draco's pussy lips into his mouth. 

The knowledge that his entire cunny is small enough to fit into his mouth shouldn't be as arousing as it is, but it spurs James on. Draco is desperately dragging his cunt across his face now, little pants and cries loud enough for James to hear past the blood whooshing in his ears. 

He feels wild and crazed, unable to stop, his tongue feeling over the slippery skin, drinking down baby slick. It's addictive and James chases the sweet nectar helplessly, thrusting his tongue into Draco's virgin hole. 

He feels Draco jump a bit and something dark in his preens, knowing that Draco would've jumped off had James not been holding him down against his face. He's so lost in Draco's pussy that he nearly forgets about Harry until he feels a curious hand ghosting over his erection. 

The older man jolts at that, accidentally forcing his tongue deeper into toddler he's eating out than he'd been willing to go. He's caught between the dual sensations, unwilling to let go of the underdeveloped pussy he's feasting on but desperate to see his son play with his prick. 

He takes his frustrations out on Draco, lashing his tongue up and licking at his clit almost harshly. A few sucks later and Draco shrieks, his little hand coming down to tug at James' hair frantically. 

Down below, he feels small fingers prod at his leaking slit, cautious and unsure. 

James stills when he feels juices flood his mouth, so much and so quick that some of the slick runs down his cheeks, coating his face in the sweetest ambrosia. He laps at Draco's cunt gently then, guiding him through the aftershocks. 

When he's sure the little boy is sated, he scoops him up, sitting up to cradle him in his arms. He makes eye contact with a red-faced Harry and shoots him a wink before turning his attention to Draco. 

"Are you alright, love?" he asks tenderly, despite still having the boy's juices on his face and tongue. Draco's pink cheeked and dazed, his eyes a little lazy as he nods and nuzzles against James. 

Harry looks a little neglected and James refuses to have that, so he opens other arm up and Harry clambers in. 

"Why don't you give Draco a kiss, baby?" James suggests innocently. Harry looks both intrigued and ashamed, whereas Draco just blinks his big doe eyes slowly, shifting closer to his best friend. "Go on." 

Harry gives James another curious look before nodding slowly and leaning down to peck Draco's lips. 

It's painfully obvious that they don't know how to kiss, their lips sliding clumsily together, mouths slick with spit, but it's still the hottest kiss James has every witnessed. 

They part after a few seconds and James is about ready to get them settled in bed again when Harry's voice drags him out of his thought. 

"Daddy? Why's your willy standing up?" 

Draco perks up at that, shifting out of James' hold to peer down. Before he knows it, both boys are leaning over his lap, staring at his thick dick and watching it dribble out more precome. 

"What's that, daddy?" Draco asks, running a little finger over the fluid before promptly freezing. There's not nearly enough air in this room for James' lungs, but he forges on, giving both boys a blinding smile. 

"It's daddy's special milk, baby," he explains and gives the shy blond boy a kiss on the crown of his head. Draco's cheeks flush an even darker red but he smiles nonetheless, plopping his finger into his mouth. 

James' mouth falls open as he watches Draco swallow down his precome. He expects a look os disgust or revulsion but Draco only makes a considering noise before gathering more on his little fingers and pushing them into his mouth.

This seems to encourage Harry, who'd been watching curiously, and James is transfixed as Harry leans down and laps a bead of precome straight off his cock. He waits with baited breath as his son savors the taste. 

"Tastes good, daddy!" Harry informs him before he's diving in again, tongue lolling out and licking at his father's prick. Not one to be left out, Draco huffs and leans down as well. 

James outright groans at the sight and sensations, his heart thudding madly as the two little boys slurp along his cock, the two of them giggling when their tongue meet. They seem to agree to share and they both latch on to the tip of his cock, kissing the precome into each other's eager mouths. 

Their lips are shiny with his cum and red as can be, so utterly perfect, like the mouths of two whores. 

James can feel his balls draw up tight as his toddlers make out over his cock, the taste of Draco's cunt still fresh on his tongue. 

Abruptly, he shifts away from them, getting onto his knees and jerking himself off over the boys' surprised faces. 

"Open up," James manages to pant out right before he's spurting thick globs of cum over Harry's face and then into Draco's mouth. He alternates every so often, covering both of the cock-hungry toddlers with his seed until their faces are dripping with it and their mouths full of it. 

The last few spurts are weak and drip down his cock, but James hardly notices as he watches Harry and Draco giggle cutely and try to clean each other off with their little tongues. 

When they're 'done,' there's cum clinging to Harry's nightgown and Draco's chest, a stipe gliding down toward his pink nipple. 

"Come here, my darlings," James coos, waving his wand to clean them off. He strips Harry of his nighty before he guides him into his arms, settling his son on one thigh and Draco on the other, one bare cunt pressed against each of his thighs. 

"You both did so, so good," he praises warmly, using his arm to draw Harry closer, his slippery pussy dragging across his thigh easily. James presses their lips together, not waiting before shoving his tongue into Harry's mouth and sucking on it. 

When they part, Harry licks his lips dazedly, and a soft whine comes from beside them. 

"My darling boy." James repeats the same process with Draco, this time letting his hands wander down until he can cup an asscheek on each boy. 

"Let's see what else we can play," he suggests with a wide grin, watching as both toddlers light up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments, they really encouraged me to finish this chapter super fast! Feel free to leave more comments and kudos <3333

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to leave comments and kudos! Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> *note: both boys (Draco AND Harry) have boypussies in this fic. This work WILL be updated eventually. Feel free to leave suggestions/ideas


End file.
